Referring to FIG. 1, conventionally, a plurality of first fiber optic adaptors 11 and a plurality of second fiber optic adaptors 12 are connected to an optical fiber distribution hub 10. The optical fiber distribution hub has a box body 101, and a faceplate 102 connected to the box body 101 and formed with a coupling opening 108 and a plurality of insertion holes 109 extending into the box body 101. The first fiber optic adaptors 11 are inserted into the coupling opening 108. The second fiber optic adaptors 12 are respectively inserted into the insertion holes 109.
In order to provide densified and complexed fiber optic network arrangements for satisfying a need to transmit massive information, it is necessary to simultaneously use different types of the first and second fiber optic adaptors 11, 12 during constructing distribution networks of optical fibers. Even other types of fiber optic adaptors are additionally needed for use with the first and second fiber optic adaptors 11, 12 when it is required to match with the complexity of network arrangements. On the other hand, to avoid signal interferences caused by high density of the optical fibers, each first fiber optic adaptor 11 has a first metal plate 13 inserted therein, and each second fiber optic adaptor 12 has a second metal plate 14 inserted therein. By virtue of metallic properties of the first and second metal plates 13, 14, a shielding effect is achieved to prevent signal interferences caused by the high density of optical fibers.
However, simultaneous use of different types of first and second fiber optic adaptors 11, 12 has increased difficulties in the installation of network arrangements and the manufacture of adaptors. In addition, in order to accommodate different types of the first and second fiber optic adaptors, a faceplate with a particular structure has to be selected. In other words, to provide densified and complexed network arrangements, there are needs to overcome several problems encountered in the construction and manufacture of adaptors. Further, provision of the first and second metal plates 13, 14 for avoiding signal interferences needs an insertion process (e.g., insert molding), which increases fabrication costs and also affect production efficiencies. Aside from the need to use the inserting process for the first and second metal plates 13, 14, it is required to consider which type of the faceplate can match with the inserted first and second metal plates 13, 14, thereby facing additional inconveniences.